compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuscreem
is the Ice Cream Complien. It belongs to the Frost and Dark Elements. It grows from Wialscreem, and is the final form of Iscreem. Appearance Yuscreem has a three heads of either pink, brown, or white color, merged together, though often horrifically so, with the center head often having to keep balance of the others with its arms. It has a large swirl of whipped cream on top of its head with a cherry on top, and emerges from a large light brown cone, which breaks apart at the bottom revealing much more ice cream, with various spikes made from the cone coming out of it. Information The three faces of a Yuscreem constantly battle for independence, though doing so often proves ineffective, as a Yuscreem's heads are very much dependent on one another. with only one cone to share, and a now upright stance, a Yuscreem must be willing to keep itself together to survive, though this often proves difficult. As each head begs for freedom, they often struggle with one another's thoughts, making their existence even more difficult. As pain overrides their minds, they lose more and more of their memories to their begging of escape. As the three brains are merged, the loss of one head typically spells doom for all three. Unfortunately, coming in three flavors and highly delicious, Yuscreems are a frequent prey on Complanet. The spikes that break off their cones are their primary defense mechanism, as well as their cold aura, though often this proves ineffective, as the tundras they live in often have cold resistant Compliens, alongside vicious predators such as the Hollybow line. Yuscreems simply must be willing to endure their fate for as long as possible before reproducing and starting over the cycle. Habitat Yuscreems are found in tundras of Hoyae, Fuji, and strangely enough, Blaseau. Their presence in Blaseau has scientists theorizing that several million years ago, it bordered Hoyae or Fuji. Scientists are unsure how Yuscreems have survived, due to their instabilities, though it is theorized it may be that they had fewer predators in the past, or that they had larger numbers. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Yuscreem is derived from the phrase "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!," specifically the "you scream," due to its unsettling appearance. Design Yuscreem is inspired by triple-scoop ice cream cones. Trivia *Several drafts of Yuscreem's design were imagined, initially being an ice cream twist cone, then getting a more unsettling design alongside Wialscreem's redesign. Original drafts of Yuscreem's design looked less like Wialscreem, and were adjusted accordingly. *Strangely, it was the first Frost Element Complien made for a Halloweek event, despite the fact two of them have "Icy" in the name. Category:Compliens Category:Frost Element Category:Dark Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Tundra Compliens Category:Food Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Glacivorous Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek in July Compliens